


Prince’s Surprise

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ignis!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Ignis doesn’t expect a whole lot for his birthday, but somehow, everyone manages to surprise him, every year.





	Prince’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Eight minutes to go but just in time. It’s Ignis’ birthday! I had to celebrate, even though it means my longfic probably won’t be posted in time. So... sorry not sorry?
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGNIS!

When Ignis woke, a chill had settled over his body, creating goosebumps on his flesh. He frowned and glanced over to find that all of the blankets had been curled in and around his sleeping lover, and he couldn’t help the smile that changed his features.

He didn’t bother moving gently, knowing the other man wouldn’t wake as he went about his morning routine. He hadn’t expected the heavy sleeper to greet him in the morning — no, Noctis had a difficult enough time waking up before his class as it was, thinking that the dark haired man would wake up _this_ early to send Ignis off before work was silly.

After getting dressed and properly gathering everything he needed for work, he sat on the bed next to his lover and gently shook him, smiling at the lazy way the Prince opened one eye and regarded him sleepily.

“I must be off for work,” Ignis said, dipping forward to press a gentle kiss to soft, slightly cracked lips. Noctis grumbled, returning the kiss a second too late, and Ignis pulled away. “Do make sure you’re up in time for your first class? This is your last semester. It would do well for you to pass your classes.”

“I’ll think about it,” Noctis mumbled, eye already closed and a soft snore following only seconds later. Ignis smiled endearingly, pressing a kiss to the Prince’s forehead and standing, leaving his apartment.

His phone rang in his pocket as he entered the elevator, and Prompto’s name followed by a series of emojis the blond had added after getting his hands on Ignis’ phone appeared on his screen. He answered, ready to remind the blond to wake Noctis before his class, and was immediately cut off.

“Happy birthday!” Prompto shouted. The sound of a party horn blew in his ear, and he grimaced and pulled the phone away, waiting for the cacophonous din to fade before putting it back to his ear.

“Thank you, Prompto.” He couldn’t help his small smile; every year, without fail, Prompto was the first to greet him on his birthday. Noctis swore several years ago that he’d best the blond one of these years, which only resulted in the blond going out of his way to be first.

“So, did I do it? Was I first?”

“I applaud you going the extra mile,” Ignis said with a chuckle. “You must have woken yourself up quite some time ago.” Prompto scoffed as the elevator stopped and Ignis walked out into the garage under his apartment building, shivering at the resulting chill.

“Bold of you to assume I went to bed.” Ignis just chuckled, getting into his car and turning it on to allow it to warm as he spoke to Prompto. “So? I was first, right?”

“Yes, Prompto,” Ignis said, still smiling small. “You were first.” Prompto cheered and again, Ignis pulled the phone away from his face.

“Told him he wouldn’t beat me this year. Thanks for always going to bed on time.” Ignis gave a small laugh, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. “Anyway, I just wanted to make sure I said it before you went to work. What time are you off, anyway? Are we gonna hit up Ghiranze’s afterwards?”

“I’m off at the normal time,” Ignis said, “and as it’s my birthday I think I should choose where we celebrate.”

“Right, right. Where’s that?” Ignis hummed thoughtfully.

“I have yet to decide. I’ll get back to you.” Prompto readily agreed and Ignis checked his watch. Just enough time to go get Ebony, if he left now. “Please make sure to wake His Highness before his class. I’m sure he didn’t wake even in the slightest when I left.” Far too often would he carry out a conversation with the half-asleep Prince, only for his lover to completely forget about it by the time he woke.

“Like I do everyday, Igster. Be safe on your way to work!”

“Like I do everyday, Prompto,” Ignis said, echoing the blond’s goodbye before he hung up and began the drive to work. He stopped at the drive-through coffee shop, offering a small smile to the familiar cashier as he pulled up.

She waved and handed him his drink and he chuckled, aware that he was here far too often since she knew exactly what he wanted. When he made to pay, she shook her head.

“It’s your birthday, Mr. Scientia!” she said, grinning. “It’s on the house.”

Ignis was blown, and he couldn’t help as his smile widened and he set the drink in his cup holder. “Thank you, Naria. Have a great day.”

“Happy birthday!” she called as he drove away. His happiness followed him all the way to the Citadel, and he made his way to the top floor humming a quiet tune to himself.

When he entered the top floor of the Citadel, Clarus looked up at him and nodded. “Ah, Scientia. I assume since you’re here today, you will be absent tomorrow?”

“What on Eos would give you that idea, Clarus?” Ignis jested as he moved to sit at his desk. Clarus had a small smirk on his lips.

“Believe me, Scientia, I remember what birthdays were like when I was your age. Regis and I — ” The elevator dinged and the man in question stepped out. “Speak of the devil.”

King Regis walked into the room and leveled Clarus with a cocky grin. “And so shall I appear. What were we saying of me, then?” He turned his gaze to Ignis and paused, surprised. “Ignis. I thought I told you to take the day off?”

“The Crown never sleeps, Your Majesty.” Regis laughed heartily.

“So you keep saying. I must insist that you don’t report in tomorrow, however. I’m sure my son and his friends will keep you busy enough for the night, you’ll need your rest.” Ignis shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “That’s an order, son.”

“I was just telling the boy about our birthday adventures when we were his age,” Clarus continued.

Regis laughed again. “Don’t burn the boy’s ears off, Clarus. Some things are better left behind closed doors.” Ignis could feel the tips of his ears burning, and he dutifully turned his gaze to his computer, listening to Regis and Clarus laugh at his discomfort. The older men enjoyed teasing Ignis as they prepared him for his eventual job when the Prince took over Regis’ title, so this was nothing new. If anything, it just made him a little uncomfortable.

Hearing about the King’s early years always left a pleasant feeling in his chest, however. It was always heartwarming to see the similarities between King in his youth and the young Prince. Of course, there are things that seem to have persisted through the generations — like their inability to get out of bed on time.

Ignis watched as Regis and Clarus spoke for some time more, before Regis finally excused himself and walked into his office. It left a comfortable silence in the office, and Ignis turned to the comfort of his work.

At his lunch, he received the phone call he was expecting. He smiled at his phone and answered it with ease. “Your Highness.”

“Ignis,” Noctis said in that breathless way he always said his retainer’s name. Ignis could feel warmth spreading through him at the sound. “Dad treating you okay?”

“Of course,” Ignis said, leaning back in his chair. “Though I do wish he and Clarus wouldn’t torment me with stories of their childhood.” Noctis chuckled at that.

“I’m sure the mental images are scarring.” Noctis grunted then. “Prompto, get ooooff. I’m awake, I’m awake.” Ignis pulled his glasses away, closing his eyes and listening to his lover and his best friend grappling on the bed Ignis had left behind that morning. “Alright, okay. I gotta get ready for class. Don’t work too hard, Specs.”

“One of us has to,” Ignis said with a smile. Noctis laughed and ended the call, and Ignis leaned back in his chair, basking in the warm glow that speaking with his lover left behind.

“Is he planning something special for your birthday?” Clarus asked. Ignis turned a surprised look on Clarus, who grinned. “Well, do you really expect that you can hide it from me, of all people?” The younger man grimaced. “The Royal Family’s business is my business, Scientia.”

“And His Majesty?”

“Hasn’t confirmed that he knows,” Clarus said. “I’m sure you’ll bring it to his attention in time. Is that correct?”

“Of course.” He looked down at his food, feeling chastised.

“So? What does the young prince have in store for you tonight?” Ignis fell quiet, thoughts swirling around the memory of his conversation with his lover.

“He didn’t mention anything.” A seed of doubt blossomed in his chest. The Prince’s memory was legendary for being reprehensibly terrible, but surely he wouldn’t forget… right?

“Ah, I’m sure he’s got something planned. Finish your lunch, there’s a meeting in fifteen minutes.” Ignis nodded and returned to his meal, willing himself not to worry about it. Noctis wouldn’t forget.

The elevator dinged and Gladio walked into the office, grinning.

“Daddio,” he called. “Delivery from Iris’ kitchens.” He unceremoniously dropped a tupperware on his father’s desk. He then turned to Ignis and, far more gently, set another piece of tupperware on his own desk. “Happy birthday, ya big nerd.” Inside the tupperware was a cupcake, and next to it a candle. Gladio grabbed the candle and stuck it into the carefully decorated icing, pulling a lighter out of the Armiger and lighting it in a quick succession of movements. “Iris wanted me to make sure you made a wish.”

Ignis chuckled, staring at the flame flickering on the candle. He closed his eyes, taking a minute to think of something to wish for, then blew out the candle. When he opened his eyes, both Amicitias were staring at him.

“Well?” they said at the same time. Gladio continued, “What did you wish for?”

“If I told you, it won’t come true,” Ignis said matter-of-factly. Gladio rolled his eyes and Clarus laughed quietly.

“Alright, whatever. Good enough.” He turned a sharp eye on his father, who straightened slightly. “Don’t work too late. Iris said you keep coming home really late and passing out.” Clarus cleared his throat, eyes flashing toward Ignis, who couldn’t help the sly smile that pulled on the corner of his lip. “Take care of yourself, old man.”

“Shouldn’t you be with the Prince?” Clarus asked, straightening his necktie.

“Blondie’s got him on the way to class. I’m meeting them there.” Gladio started toward the elevator, waving to Ignis. “Be ready for a party!”

When the elevator closed, Ignis turned a smirk on Clarus, who looked a little green. “Not a word, Scientia.”

“I’m sure you’ll bring it to his attention in time,” Ignis said, unable to rid himself of the smirk even when Clarus turned a dark look on him.

~

Ignis rubbed his face as he entered his apartment, unable to help his yawn. The brightness in his apartment threw him off — normally Noctis only turned on the lights when he needed them. He blinked rapidly to adjust to the unexpected light and glanced around, expecting to find the Prince sprawled across the couch.

The clink of dishes drew his attention to the kitchen, and he looked around to find the table set, steaming dishes of food piled on the table. He blinked in shock, looking up to find Noctis smiling sheepishly, hair mussed and a streak of white on his cheek. The sleeves of his black flannel were pulled above his elbows, and his jeans were dusted with white residue as well.

“What’s this?” Ignis asked, setting his briefcase down and walking over to his lover.

“A half-assed attempt at dinner,” Noctis said, gesturing to the food. Ignis looked down at it, smiling. “It’s just take-out that I warmed up in the microwave,” he said, frowning at the beef and broccoli. “I just… wanted to do something for you for once.”

Ignis smiled and pressed his lips to Noctis’, kissing him gently. “Here I thought you had forgotten.” Noctis frowned at him.

“Forgot what?” Ignis felt his eyebrows scrunch together in his confusion.

“Wasn’t this for my birthday?” A series of emotions flashed across Noctis’ face, and he turned away, sighing.

“No wonder Prompto told me to do this.” Ignis cleared his throat, offering his lover a small smile.

“It’s alright, my love. You can make up for it later.” He pulled the Prince in for a deep kiss, a hint of what he’d be expecting later tonight. “You know, I have tomorrow off.”

“Do you?” Noctis asked as Ignis began trailing kisses down his neck. “Then I’ll have an entire day to make up for it.”

“Indeed. But we should eat. The others are waiting for us.” Noctis nodded and they sat to eat. Ignis raised an eyebrow when Noctis actually ate the broccoli with nothing more than a slightly disgusted noise. When he noticed the look of surprise on his lover’s face, he smiled sheepishly.

“It’s your birthday.”

“It should be my birthday every day, then,” Ignis said, smiling at Noctis’ snort.

When they finished, Noctis immediately stood, grabbing as many of the dishes as he could. When Ignis made to stand up he pointed sternly back at his seat.

“No, you sit. It’s your birthday.” The taller man chuckled, leaning back into his seat as he watched Noctis bustle about. After Noctis finished piling the dishes in the sink, he turned to Ignis. “Okay, close your eyes.” He did as he was told, a small smile on his lips. It widened when Noctis presses a quick kiss to his lips before he returned to bustling across the kitchen. “Sorry, you just looked… okay. Okay. Open your eyes.”

Ignis blinked his eyes open, looking up into the earnest expression of his lover. Sapphire blue eyes watched him anxiously, then glanced down toward the table. Ignis followed his gaze and smiled when he saw a cake on the table, topped with ungodly amounts of icing and with crudely written icing letters spelling out, “Happy Birthday Ignis!”

“I tried to make a chiffon cake,” Noctis said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “But I fucked it up pretty bad. I didn’t want you to not have a cake though, so I just made a vanilla cake I found from online.” A smile grew on Ignis’ lips and he grinned at the cake, so many thoughts spinning in his head that he struggled to find words.

After a long moment, he pulled out his phone, dialing a familiar number and ignoring the confused look on his lover’s face. When Prompto’s familiar voice came across the line, he quickly said, “Change of plans. You go out without us.”

He heard Gladio laugh in the background, and he could hear the smile in Prompto’s voice as he said, “You found the cake.”

“Yes.” He hung up then, tossing the phone on the table and pulling Noctis into a hug by his hips. “Six, I love you.”

Noctis laughed. “I didn’t think you’d believe me. I almost couldn’t go through with it.”

“You made me a cake,” Ignis said, kissing Noctis until he was breathless. “You made a cake, and you ate your vegetables without a single complaint. Next you’ll tell me you’ve finished your homework already.” Noctis cleared his throat, smiling shyly.

“I wanted to be free for the rest of the night.”

 _“Gods,”_ Ignis mumbled. “I’ve never been more attracted to you.” Noctis laughed, allowing Ignis to kiss him again.

~

Ignis breathed deeply, smiling at the dozing Prince in his arms. He gently slid from the bed and left the room, shivering at the cold air that met his skin in the empty living room. He crossed over to the kitchen, eyeing the pile of dishes with distaste before slicing into the cake still on the table. He plated it, grabbed a fork and made his way back into the room to find Noctis propped up onto his elbow, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“Let’s try it, shall we?” Ignis asked his lover, climbing back into bed. Noctis repositioned the blanket over him, cuddling closer as Ignis forked some of the cake and held it out for the Prince to eat. Noctis took it into his mouth, blue eyes looking up at Ignis lovingly. “Six, you’re beautiful when you’re tired.”

Noctis grinned. “You had a hand in that.” He took the fork and held out the cake for Ignis to try. Ignis ate it, smiling at the look on Noctis’ face. “It sucks. I just… wanted to make you something. I was gonna make dinner too, and then I messed up the cake and I… didn’t want to fuck anything else up.”

Ignis pressed his lips to his lover’s. “It doesn’t suck. It’s delicious. Perhaps a little too thick.” He took the fork and ate more of the cake. “I love it. I love _you,_ and everything you do for me.” He set the cake aside and leaned over the Prince, kissing him long and slow.

“You really liked it?” Noctis asked, voice unsure. Ignis nodded.

“This has been the best birthday you could have given me, my Prince.” Noctis turned to look up at him, a pleased smile on his lips.

“You deserve it, Ignis.” Their lips brushed together again, sending a happy thrill down his spine.

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
